Seven Deadly Sins Sloth
by EelsRockMySocks
Summary: It's a hot summers day but Seamus would much prefer to stay indoors.


Neville wandered into the empty common room. The brightest sunlight since before Halloween was streaming in through the open window. Lighting up the slouching body, sprawled across an entire sofa.

"Seamus?" Neville whispered. He rushed forward worriedly. "Seamus. Are you okay?" He shook Seamus's shoulder lightly.

"Do you mind?" Seamus sounded unimpressed.

"Seamus?" Neville was more annoyed now.

"I was relaxing quite happily till you came in, yelling about the place and shaking me." Neville stood up quickly.

"Seamus, what are you doing inside on a day like this?" Neville's tone was now more patronising.

"I told you relaxing." Seamus's mouth seemed to be the only part of him that was moving.

"But it's so nice outside, why don't you hang out with Dean."

"Because, he will either be hanging out with Ginny, doing something that's totally disgusting, or telling me about whatever totally disgusting thing he was doing with Ginny. And to be honest, I'm much better off not knowing."

"Well what about Ron and Hermione? Harry's off doing God knows what, as usual, so they'll be looking for a handsome, charismatic leader to stop them ripping each other's throats out."

"No thanks."

"Well you can't be happy just sitting up here with nobody to talk to."

"Well I _was_. And what are you doing here anyway?"

"I was helping Professor Sprout in the gardens. I came up here to get changed."

"Don't let me stop you." Neville sighed and walked up to their dormitory. When he was in some clean clothes he returned to the common room.

"Are you even breathing?"

"Course I'm breathing Neville." Seamus sighed and would probably have rolled his eyes if he could have been bothered to open them.

"Why don't you put the radio on?" Neville suggested.

"Sure." Neville smiled and turned on the radio in the corner. Celestina Warbeck's shrill voice rang out loudly through the common room. It shocked them both and Seamus jerked so violently he twisted and fell of his sofa.

"Turn it off!" He yelled. Neville turned it down and Celestina's voice changed to an altogether more pleasing register.

"There, that's better." Neville said and sat down on Seamus's sofa. Seamus pulled himself up and sat next to Neville.

Neville loosened his tie and undid a few of his top buttons. This was a style that Neville had never really gotten into before. Seamus then leaned sideways with his back on Neville's shoulder, letting his legs dangle off the end of the sofa. Neville then twisted himself so that one leg was dangling was over the side of the sofa and the other one stretched out in front of him. In the process of this, Seamus fell off of Neville's shoulder and his head landed in Neville's lap. They were both shocked for a moment but then decided it was more comfortable this way.

They sat listening to Celestina Warbeck for what could have been hours but neither knew.

"This is my favourite song of hers." Seamus muttered sleepily and Neville smiled.

"I like her faster ones, but this'll do for now."

"You know, at my Dad's they've got this thing called a _telly_."

"What's that?" Neville yawned.

"It's like this box, about this big." Seamus's arms made a square lazily above his head. "And there's a screen on it. And people come on the screen and do this thing called a T.V show."

"Are they any good?"

"Some of them are." Then both of the boys yawned.

Ginny stood alone in the common room and stared at the two boys for about five minutes. Neville was slouched far down on the sofa and Seamus was lying with his entire torso across Neville's lap. Neville also appeared to be cuddling Seamus as he slept.

"Ugh, I hate this song." She muttered and turned the radio off. Neville and Seamus's eyelids snapped open at the same time.

"Hey, why'd you turn that off?" Seamus yelled.

"Yeah, we were listening to that!" Neville added.

"Okay, okay!" Ginny reluctantly pressed the switch on the radio. The two boys then closed their eyes and resumed their position. "Are you two...?" Her question trailed off.

"Annoyed? Yes." Seamus snapped.

"Trying to sleep? Definitely." Neville said.

"I'll just leave you to it." She backed out of the room slowly, keeping her eyes on Neville and Seamus as they sighed and shuffled slightly.


End file.
